oh Haley How could you! I Love NathaN
by partygurl224
Summary: This is a brucas and a naley. Haley Does something horrible behind Brooke's back. Peyton does the SAME thing behind Haley's back. ooooo the betrayl.


**House Of Wax: Degrassi and South of Nowhere _style _**

_**P- Paige**_

_**Pe- Peter**_

_**E- Emma**_

_**Ma- Manny**_

_**M- Marco**_

_**A-Alex**_

_**S- Sean**_

_**El-Ellie**_

_**T-Timm**_

_**Ja-Jay**_

_**J-Jimmy**_

_**H-Hazel**_

_**C-Craig**_

_**Sp-Spinner**_

_**D-Darcy**_

_**Spe-Spencer**_

_**A-Aiden**_

_**Ash-Ashley**_

_**Mad-Madison**_

_**G-Glen**_

_**Cl-Clay**_

**Couples:**

**Pemma( Peter & Emma)**

**Sellie(Sean & Ellie)**

**Palex(Paige & Alex)**

**Cranny( Craig & Manny)**

**Spanny( Spinner & Manny)**

**Jamma( Jay & Emma)**

**Mim( Marco & Tim)**

**SpenceAiden( Spencer & Aiden)**

**AshGlen(Ashley&Glen)**

**MadiGlen( Madison& Glen)**

**Sparcy(Spinner&Darcy)**

**Panny( Peter&Manny)**

**In Their Vans. Craig, Manny, Emma, Peter,Paige and Alex in van one. Jay, Marco, Tim, Jimmy, Hazel in van two. Madison, Clay, Spencer, Aiden Ashley, and Glen in van three. Sean and Ellie in van four.**

**In Van One**

**Manny:Craig why can't paige and alex be in the van with jimmy and hazel?**

**Paige:we dont want to**

**Manny:well you should. **

**Paige: we're staying.**

**Manny: Why do you always make things so difficult! Let's go in the back Em.**

**Emma: okay.**

**on the way to the back emma looks back at paige and alex and mouths the word: " Sorry"**

**In The Back**

**Manny: Have you told him yet?**

**Emma: No. **

**Manny: Why Haven't You Told Him!**

**Emma: HELLO! New york+Instyle Internship**

**Craig Slams on the breaks**

**Manny: what Happened?**

**Craig: Nothing.**

**Manny: ok. Whatever.**

**Manny and emma go back to talking**

**2 hours later**

**Manny: Are we here?**

**Craig: yeah.Guys set up camp. Girls make dinner.**

**Manny: Craig. Why can't Paige & Alex make dinner?**

**Craig: _Because you all are a team. _And _teams STICK TOGETHER!_**

**Manny: _TEAM!_ sweetie whats wrong?**

**Craig: Paige kissed me.It'll be our secret right?**

**Manny: WHAT? WHEN? yes. but WHEN?**

**Craig: when i slammed on the breaks.**

**Manny: I Can't Stand Her!**

**Craig: isn't that obvious!**

**/ At DinnerTime/**

**Paige: This is awesome mac&cheese Manny**

**Manny: I bet you think Craig is awesome too.**

**Craig: Manny!**

**Manny: It Just Slipped out. Sorry.:(**

**Emma:alot of things have been slipping out lately. **

**Manny: I said i was sorry.**

**Emma goes into her tent she shares with Craig Manny, And Peter. Manny Follows**

**/in the tent/**

**Manny: emma i'm really sorry.**

**Emma: I'm not mad. its just that you act like a jerk towards my friends. and you let things slip out ALOT!**

**Manny: Paige is your friend! She's nobody's friend!**

**Emma: she's not yours but she's mine. for once don't ruin a friendship because of your jerkiness.**

**Manny: fine. whatever. night.**

**Late at night. Manny hears alex yelling**

**Alex: Paige!**

**Manny: Alex Shut up!**

**Alex: She probably ran away & its all your fault. **

**Manny: go away!**

**they fall back asleep. Paige was found ( she went for a walk) the next day alex is walking**

**Alex( thinking): Whats that smell**

**Alex( thinking again): yeah alex follow the smell.**

**&alex screams&**

**Paige: What was that? Oh and Darcy(rolls her eyes) and spinner is on their way. Alex!**

**Alex: I'm over here. **

**&& Paige and everyone else runs over to where alex is&&**

**Paige: Alex are you ok?**

**Alex: yeah i'm fine. **

**Peter: i'm goig to start thr car.**

**(((five minutes later)))**

**Peter: The car won't start. it needs a fan belt.**

**Manny: a what.**

**Paige: Gosh Manny a _FAN BELT!_**

**Manny: Paige Shut Up!**

**Peter: I'm Going into town. **

**Manny: can we come with?**

**Peter: You & Craig?**

**Manny: Yeah. Duh!**

**Peter: ooooookay. Everyone else stay here. Call me incase something happens!**

**&In Town&**

**Peter: the world famous House of wax. we'll go in after we get the belt.**

**Emma: I Want to go now!**

**Peter: I said Later**

**Emma: What's Your problem?**

**Peter: nothing. Nothing!**

**Emma: kay. fine. whatever. Where's Craig?**

**Manny: I Have No Idea! Maybe He Went In Here!**

**Emma: Wanna Check?**

**Peter: Emma i said later!**

**Emma:you can get the belt thingy yourself.Then come to the House Of Wax. I wanna find Craig.**

**Peter: fine go. **

**Manny And Emma Go Into the house of wax. **

**Manny: Craig!**

**Craig: OverHere!**

**/Manny Runs Over To Craig and they kiss/**

**Manny: Don't ever scare me like that! are you mad about what happened with paige last night?**

**Craig: No!**

**Manny: good! so ummm this place looks a wit bit creepy.**

**Craig: where's Emma?**

**Manny: oh shes somewhere. probably finding a bathroom.**

**Craig: whats that supposed to mean?**

**Manny: oh like you don't know. ( Manny sees the confused look on his face) you don't know. **

**Craig: besides her being pregnant. no. i dont know anything. Tell me what's going on.**

**Manny: well while you were gone i ,uh, wanted to see an agent. and well um emma thought her body was disgusting. so she ended up being an a) anorexic and b) a bulimic. i did too. but i stopped. but emma ended up in the hospital. and i get this dinky feeling she's doing it again.**

**Craig: stop thinking like that. Maybe its because you don't trust her.**

**Manny: i do trust her and yet i dont. how could i not?**

**Manny Starts to walk towards a mirror**

**Manny: when do you think the last person was in here?**

**Craig: awhile probably**

**Manny Screams**

**Craig: Gosh manny What?**

**Manny: I just saw someone!**

**Craig: Um okay Whatever.**

**Manny: Craig i'm serious. it-it was moving and creepy looking.**

**Craig: lets go.**

**Manny: ok.**

**outside**

**Manny: whoa that was freaky!**

**Emma: Manny! I Heard you talking about me. I told you i stopped.**

**Manny: I'm sorry its just that well you told me that you stopped before and you did it again. **

**Craig: Manny. Calm down. Cut Her some Slack.**

**Manny: _WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!_**

**Craig:Manny You Know im on yours. your my girlfriend.**

**Manny: Oh Really. **


End file.
